Sonic star wars
by Shadow2187
Summary: A what of story of what if sonjc dud star wars play
1. Sonic star wars part 1

Sonic and friends do a Star Wars Story there version of episode I the phantom Menace By Amy Rose

Chapter 1

Negotiations never took place

Cast knuckles as obi wan Kinobi

Shadow as Anakin And ect youl get the story asi go along

The curtain opens and we see what looks like the hanger of a ship on stage with an echidna and a chameleon on stage knuckles-caption random mobein-yes sir knuckles-tell them we wish to bored at once random mobein pressses the com Chanel button the stage pans over to a random flici on the left end the random mobein speek s with al due respect the ambassador for the supreme chansoler wish to bored emeadeatly Random flici-yes of corse as you know our blockade is perfectly leagle and we will be happy to receive the ambassadors

The stage then changes scenery as we go to the next scene we see a middle aged female rabbit standing befor the hero's vanilla-I am tc 14 at your service this way pleas she leads the hero's to the meeting room vanilla-we are greatly Honerd by your visit ambassadors make yourselves comfortable my master will be with you shortly vanilla exits

Both hero's simultaneously remove there hoods knuckles-I have a bad feeling about this end of act 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Espio looks at his padawan curously espio-I Don't since anything knuckles-it's not about the mission master it's about something else we're allusive they both look out at the sky espio- _dont center your own desires obi wan keep your consintration here and now we're it belongs knuckles-but master yoda seid I should be mindful of the future espio-but only in the expense of the moment be mindful of the living force young padawan knuckles-yes master they walk towards a balcony knuckles-how do you think there's trade victory types will deal with the Chancolers demands? Espio- these federation types are cowereds the negotiations will be short end of act 2_**


	3. Disclaimer

I forgot to put a disclaimer my bad guys sorry well here goes disclaimer I dint own sonic sonic belongs to Sega and Star Wars belongs to Disney


	4. Act3

Random flici to vanilla-what what did you say? Vanilla-the ambassadors are Jedi knights I believe random flici **looks at his partner** _ **I knew it, there here to force a settlement** he points a finger at his friend destract them I will contact lord sidus outher flici-are you brain dead? I'm not going In there with two Jedi. He looks over at vanilla Sind the droid end of act 3_


	5. Act4

Meanwhile in the battleships meeting room our two hero's are seated in chairs side by side **inter Vanilla** _knuckles-is it in there nature to make us wait this long? Espio-no I since an unusual amount of fear that something has triviall to there trade disputes_ ** _vanilla offers our hero's some coffee of Wich they accepted gladly_ end of act 4**


	6. Act5

The curtain opens and we see a hologram of a fat man in a red suit with yellow buckles on his suit and a long hairy mustache and black sunglasses and a bald egg shaped face in the real world he was known as Dr Eggman but for the sake of the story we'll call him lord sudis

Eggman-What is it? Fliki 1-this scheme of yours has failed lord sidus the blockade is finished we dare not go against the Jedi.Eggman-victory I don't want that stunned slime in my sight again this turn in events is unfortunate we must exelerate our plans begin landing your troops flici 1-but my lord isn't that illegal? Eggman-I WILL MAKE IT LEGAL!! Flici 1-and the Jedi? Eggman-the chancellor should never have brought them into this. Kill them emedeatly. Flici 1-yes yes my lored uh as you wish hologram fades away end of act 5


	7. Act6

Random mobin **turns he's head towards his friend** _ captain look cannons take aim at the ship there in second mobin-shields u-an explosion hits them both the Mobins in the ship die as a result end of act 6_


	8. Act7

Meanwhile back in the meeting room.

Both hero's jump to there feet and ignite there lightsabers only to descover what they since was a faulse alarm as it was only a slight gas leak Espio-gass he then deactivated his lightsaber along with knuckles sodonly the dore shifts open and through the glass a holagram of the 1st flici apears to give the mechs instructons 1st fliki-they must be dead by now destroy what's left of them holagram **disappears** the mechs wait and watch for any sighn of the hero's but see only a female rabbit appear vanilla-oh exuss me mech number 1 to mech number 2-check it out corpeal well cover you mech number 2-roger roger. Sodonly the mechs see two lights ignite and realize that these lights belong to two Jedi knights waiting for them mech number 1 oh oh. Blast them end of act 7


	9. Act8

Blasters hit the air as the battle begins in the meeting room espio quickly doges the Atacks as the bolts fire right for him knuckles uses his a power to push two mechs to smack right into each other it seems as if the mechs dint stand a chance

Meanwhile in the controll room the two flicis here the comosion and wonder what is going on down there one random mech reply's we lost the transmission sir flici number 1-secure the bridge random mech-yes sir he presses a button end of act 8


	10. Act9

The curtain opens agin this time we're showing the battle contuing this time in the main hall as both Hero's cut down all of the federation mechs knuckles slashes one down the middle while espio stealthy catches one off gaurd from behind. Meanwhile in the main reactor room _random flici 1-close the blast doors flici number 2 **presses a button and the blast fires start to close.** Flici 1-that will hold them. End of act9_


	11. Act10

First off my appolagys I spelled blast flair instead of blast doors my bad oops oh well on with the story

The curtain opens this time to what looks like espio useing his lazer sword to cut open the blast doors stage flips back towards the two flikis flici 1-there steel getting through flici number 2-this is IMPOSSIBLE!! Flici 1-were are those droidacas?! Suddenly some mechs role into our hero's view knuckles-master destroyers Espio **quickly pules his sword out of the doore as the droids start to open fire** knuckles-they have shild generators both hero's each deflected the enomy shots espio-quickly it's a stand off let's moove both here's spin dash out of danger quickly.

Stage flips back to the flikis fliki 1-there no match for droidacas rabdom mech-sir they went throw the ventalation shaft

End of act 10


	12. Act11

The curtain opens to see our two hero's drop down on what looks like a giant hanger bay loaded with several ships and mechs boreding the transports

Espio-battle droids knuckles-it's an invasion army **they both move closer for a better look** Espio-this is an odd play for the trade federation we got to worn the Naboo and contact chansoler valorom let's split up steal abord separate ships and meet down on the planet. Knuckles-you were right about one thing master espio looks at knuckles knuckles-the negotiations were short. End of act 11


	13. Act12

As the curtain opens we are now introduced to a new background a lush green forest with all kinds of wildlife sodonly a loud crack can be herd from a mile away as several drop ships enters the planet and the invasion begins end of act 12


	14. Act14

The curtain opens and we see a big fat cat running for his life screaming help me help me as he tries to find shelter from the invasion espio spots the cat and says get out of the way moove but the cat panics causeing espio to have no other choice but to pin the cat down until the transport passes over them big-what was that both of them get up and starts to walk big-hey wait he starts fallowing espio big-oh boy I love you espio-you almost got ourselves killed are you brainless?! Big-I speck espio-the ability to speek didn't make you intelligent now get out of here big-no no me stay me called jar jar binks me your humble survant **they keep walking as espio says-** that won't be nessasary big-oh but it is 'tis demanded by da gods it is sodonly shots start fireimg there direction big-oh no!! Espio-stay down!! He ignightes his lightsaber spins around quickly and deflects each shot back at the mechs they came from causing them to spin out of control and explode instantly. Big-you saved me again enter knuckles 

Who's this? Espio a local now let's leve before more droids show up big-more? More did you say? End of act 14


	15. Sorry

Sorry


	16. The real act 14

Big-exude me but the most safest place will be gungu citi it's a hidden citi it's we're me grew up espio-citi? Big-uh ha he nods espio-can you take us there? Big-um on second thought no not really no

No espio-no? He looks up at big questoningly big-it's embarrassing you see I have been banished the boss will kill me if I go back there. There was a loud crack in the distance espio-Do you here that big-yea espio-that is the sound of a thousand Terible things heading this way knuckles-and if the find is they will blast us into oblivion big-oh well I'm that case we'll see come on this way hurry they all falllwed big towards his childhood home.

End of the real act 14


	17. Act15

The curtain opens on four here's are faced with what looks like a huge lake espio-How much further? Big-we go under water bow ok? But I'm wornning you the gunguns no like outsiders so don't expect a worm welcome knuckles-don't worries this hasn't been a day for worm welcomes big responds by diveing headfirst in the water then looking up at them says ok you two fallow me now ok? Our hero's respond with a simantanilous nod and start so get in the water end of act 15


	18. Act16

The curtain opens to what looks like a huge golden citi that looks as if it was part of Atlantis itself was we see our hero's and big inter the archway as big says so good Being home sodonly a bother cat walks up to him and says hey you there stop right there big-hey there captain topos I'm back random cat-not again jar jar your going to the boss you in big trouble this time the random cat then handcuffs jar jar and takes him to the boss and our hero's soon fallow end of act 16


	19. Act17

The curtain opens to what looks like a miniature throne room and inside set several different cats one was a big fat one and he was the big boss cat boss cat-you can not be here you are the reason that our stuff is being destroyed espio-a droid army is about to invade the Naboo we must worn them boss-we don't like the Naboo tisk tisk tisk they think there so smart they think there brains so big knuckles what happens to Naboo will effect you you must understand this boss-I told you I don't care! Espio-uses a mind trick we'll then a speeder is what we need boss-we need to speed you somewhere espio-we could use a transport boss-well give you a bongo and the fastes way to the Naboo is through the core now go espio-thanks for the help we leve in peace he bows and turns to leve knuckles-master what's a bongo espio-a transport I hope big **looks at our hero's with concurn he says-** there setting you guys up because going through the core is a bad idea um if you free me I could help you two espio **stops breefly** knuckles-master we're short on time espio-well need a navagator if we're ever gonna servive the core this gungun May be of use. He turns to face the boss cat again what is to become of jar jar binks here boss-he is to be puneshed big groans sadly espio **walks foword** espio-I saved his life he owes me a life debt his life is mine now boss-is this true jar jar? Big uh hu he nods in agreement boss-he is yours then outlander now be gone with him big-count me out of this one better dead here then dead in the core End of act 17


	20. Act18

The curtain opens to a new background yet again this time a nice golden Roial looking city with green riofed buildings and in the center a huge palace with stone pullers to support its green roofs the scene pans over to the two flicis as what looks like a queen is being hailed captive mech-victory we have captured the queen flici1-ah victory

End of act18


	21. Act19

The curtain opens to our hero's interning the scene as the step out they decided to head off the enomy by going left instead of right and meanwhile back at the castle random monism-How will you explain this invasion to the senate flici1-the Queen and I will sighn a treaty to make this invasion here legal I have insurances it will be ratified by the senate queen Alena will play the part of queen amafala fyi

Alena-I will not corporate flici1-now now your Hines if you don't sighn the treaty your people will start to suffer he looks towards one of the mechs flici1-comander process them mech-roger roger they lead them to the dungeons end of act 19


	22. Act20

The curtain opens and our hero's are in persuit of the hostages as they see them handcuffed in metal cuffs with mechs pointing guns at them they decided the best way to rescue them was to stealthy sneak up on the mechs they did so with a great effort to keep jar jars noises down as our hero's count to three and jump down the first to jump was espio quickly yet silently he destroyed two of the 4 mechs gaurding the queen the next was big who fell flat on his face and finally was knuckles who destroyed the last two mechs quite easily. Both hero's the deactivated they're lightsabers as espio said we should leve this scene as soon as possible your Hines a random mobein also added get there wepons they did so then espio somoned them into a nearby corner we are the ambassadors for the supreme chansoler. Random mobein-your negotiations seemed to have failed ambassadors espio-the negotiations never took place its urgent we make contact with the republic random mobein-they cut off all cuminacations espio-Do you guys have transport? Random mobein-it's in the main hanger this way **he points right** they all fallow him to the hanger on the right. End of act 20


	23. Act21

The curtain o pans and we're lead to what looks like a huge hanger filled with ships off all kinds the ship in particular that we're being shown is a huge silver Roial starship this was the queens personal transport for whin she needed to go offworld to do some off world business. Both espio and knuckles saw that all the queens best piolots were being hailed captive as espio said well need to free those pilots of were to get anywhere knuckles repplied-I'll deal with that **they approche the captives as a mech stops them saying-** holt espio-I am an ambassador for the supreme chancellor I'm taking these guyes to corasant with me mech-were are you takeing them? Espio-to corasant mech-corasant dosnt compute wait your under arrest **points at our hero's who respond by ignighting there lightsabers soon there was a minny battle in the hanger as the mechs fires at our hero's who deflected each shot fired at them and started cutting down the mechs one by one run go get on bored now!! Knuckles shouted to the now freeed mobein piolats ad they to boreded the Naboo cruiser fallowed by big knuckles and finally espio** end of act21


	24. Act22

The curtain opens and this time we're introduced to what looks like the cargo hold of a ship inter knuckles now stay here and keep out if trouble knuckles said to big the cat exit knuckles and big end of act 22


	25. Act23

The curtain opens to what looks like the bridge of a starship because that's what it is as we see everyone except for big as he's in the cargo hold whole the rest of the crew are monitoring things out of the bridge windo random mobein-there's the blockade sodonly several blaster bolts started hitting there ship rapidly and in the midst of the blast the ships alarms went off telling the pilot something wing way wrong random mobin-the should generators been Hit!! Back in the cargo

Hold as the alarms were going off 3 chos started fluttering to see what was wrong as they started working in the problem the guns fired one by one bang and two of the chos weee dead already knuckles-were loosing droids fast random mobin-If we can't get the generators fixed soon we'll be setting ducks

Meanwhile in the ships roof one surviving cho was working hard to repair the ships damaged shields a quick

Twist here and another one there and click the shields were online again random mobin-wait a minute the powers back that little droid did it deflector shields up at maximum and they were off well not exactly as the computer on the pilots navagater showed that the gas tank was emptying and faster then he had hoped for random mobin-there's not enough power to get us to corasant the hyper drive is leaking

Espio-well have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship knuckles- **points to a system on the computer system knuckles-** here master tatooine it's far out of reach of the trade federation they have no presence there espio-how can you be so sure it's controlled by the hutts random mobin **glares at them** YOU CANT TAKE THE ROIAL HiNES THERE THE HUTTS ARE GANGSTERS If THEY DESCOVERD HER-espio-it will be no different then if we got caught by the federation exept the huts arnt looking for her Wich gives us the advantage

End of act 23


	26. Act24

The curtain opens and we're brought back to the trade federation ship and the hologram of Dr. Eggman Eggman-now Queen Amydala has she signed the treete? Fliki1-she has disappeared my lored one Naboo crusier got past the blockade Eggman- **sighs** I want that treate signed!! Fliki1-but my lored it's impossible to locate the ship it's out if our range Eggman-not for a sith enter second hologram this time we see not only Eggman holagram but what looks like a holagram if Mephiles as Eggman says this is my new apprentice Darth maul Mephiles **folds his arms** Eggman-he will find hit lost ship holagrams **fade** first fliki looks at second flici this is getting out of hand now there are two of them he says second flici-we should not have made this bargon end of act 24


	27. Act25

The curtain opens and we're back in the queens flagship random mobin-an extremely well put together little droid your Hines without a doubt it saved the ship as well as our lives Alena-it is to be commended what is its number random mobin **walks over to the cho and looks befor saying-r2 d2 your Hines Alena-thank you r2d2 the chow responded with a happy squeak of your welcome** Alena-padme a blond haired girl in a blue dress stood up in atintion her real name was Maria but for the sake of the story she'll be playing padme alena continues clean this droid up the best you can it deserves our gratitude end of act 25


	28. Final act for now

The curtain opens and we're back in the queens flagship random mobin-an extremely well put together little droid your Hines without a doubt it saved the ship as well as our lives Alena-it is to be commended what is its number random mobin **walks over to the cho and looks befor saying-r2 d2 your Hines Alena-thank you r2d2 the chow responded with a happy squeak of your welcome** Alena-padme a blond haired girl in a blue dress stood up in atintion her real name was Maria but for the sake of the story she'll be playing padme alena continues clean this droid up the best you can it deserves our gratitude end of act 25


End file.
